nz_car_washfandomcom-20200215-history
Others
Not all car washes belong at fuel stations. Some belong to private car wash centres. Others belong to car rental services for washing recently returned vehicles. This page is dedicated to all of those car washes, which come in many forms and types! Rental Firm, Wellington Airport, Wellington There's a car rental firm at Wellington airport with it's own car wash for washing returned cars. This firm has an extremely rare car wash - a Ryko Nova 2000! This is a drive-through car wash that the driver drives their car through at low speed. They work similarly to conveyor-belt car washes, which (as far I'm aware), New Zealand does not have. DSCN6471.JPG DSCN6474.JPG Turner's Cars - Porirua Turner's Cars is a company that buys & sells secondhand cars. around the back of their Porirua site is a Washtec Softcare car wash. This was the only view I could get, since this is in their staff only area, and there's an electric fence around the premises. DSCN7453.JPG Eze Wash, New Plymouth This self-serve site was constructed and opened in 2017. It is an Istobal Wash Facility, which essentially means that it is a complete package provided by Istobal, including the design of the building and all of the wash equipment - both self-serve and automatic. The has one automatic bay, which has an Istobal M'Nex 22, with dark blue brushes. EzeWash1.jpg Ezewash2.jpg Car & Dog Wash, Palmerston North This car wash site has two automatic Car Washes. One a brush wash, which is an Istobal M'Nex 22 with Blue brushes, whilst the other is a touch free, which is a Washworld Razor. I was only able to find decent pictures of the M'Nex 22. Signage seems to suggest that there might have one been a rare Ceccato Pegasus brush wash here, and a Washworld High-Velocity, but as there is no Streetview between 2009 (before the site was built) and 2017, we have no images to prove this. The signage was replaced in 2018. PalmerCar7Dog1.jpg PalmerCar7Dog2.jpg PalmerCar7Dog3.jpg.png Car & Dog Wash Napier, Napier This car wash site in Napier has one automatic car wash alongside it's self-wash bays. The automatic car wash was originally a touch-free Washworld High Velocity. In 2018, this was replaced with a new Washworld Razor. Napier-2.png Napier-3.png NapierCar&Dog.png Napier-1.png Wash N Shine, Tauranga This site is an Istobal Wash Facility, featuring a single automatic bay with an Istobal M'Nex 28, which is a 5-brush version of the M'Nex 22, with two extra side brushes. This machine has red brushes. WashNShineTauranga3.png WashNShineTauranga2.jpg WashNShineTauranga1.jpg Frankton Car Wash, Hamilton This Car Wash centre has a single touch-free automatic bay, which has a Washworld Razor. FranktonRazor.jpg Washworld Te Rapa, Hamilton Originally, this private site had a single automatic bay, which was a PDQ Laser4000 touch-free. In 2015, a second wash bay was added, which has a PDQ ProTouch Tandem brush wash. In February 2019, the Laser4000 was replaced with a new PDQ Laserwash 360plus. Laserwash360Plus-1.jpg Laser4000-1.jpg Tandem1.jpg Tandem2.jpg Kupe's Car Wash, Whitianga This is a fairly new private car wash, which is an Istobal Wash Facility. I has one automatic bay, which is an Istobal M'Nex 22 with black brushes. Kupes1.jpg Yello K-Wash, Morrinsville This private wash site is home to the only ''Karcher Car Wash in New Zealand! It is a Karcher CB Line, and features Yellow & Grey brushes. This machine has been here since at least 2010, and has had a few differnt top brushes. Karcher-1.png Karcher-2.png Matamata Car Wash Centre, Matamata This Car Wash Centre in the small town of Matamata originally had a Ryko Excel with red, Beige & Black brushes. Sometime around 2011-2012, it was replaced with a Ryko Softgloss MAXX (the only one in New Zealand) with Red, Orange & Yellow brushes. MAXX-1.png MAXX-2.png matamata-1.png matamata-2.png Wash Works, Auckland This brand new Istobal Wash Facility opened on October 5th, 2019, and is home to what I believe is the very first Istobal M'Nex 32 in New Zealand! It has a red frame with two-tone blue striped brushes. WashWorksSilverdale-3.jpg WashWorksSilverdale-2.jpg TJ's Car Wash, Manuwera This private Car Wash in Auckland has an interesting History. It has always had both a Brush wash and a Touch-Free wash. The touch-free is a Washworld High-Velocity, which is still going strong having been there since at least 2009. As for the brush wash, the original wash was a Ceccato Advant (possibly the only one in NZ), which was fitted with blue-striped swirly brushes. the photos of this machine are terrible, but I found an identical in the UK one on Flickr. Sometime between 2009 and 2012, the brush machine was replaced with another Ceccato, this time a Pegasus with blue brushes. This was then replaced sometime before 2017, with a brand new Istobal M'Nex 28, with 5 blue & yellow brushes. TJ'sM-1.jpg Washworld-1.png Pegasus1.png Pegasus2.png Advant-1.png Ceccato-1.jpg TJ's Car Wash, Botany Downs This private Car Wash Site in Auckland has a single automatic machine, which is an old PDQ Laser4000 with off-board drying. It also has had a brush wash since 2015. Originally, this was an Istobal M'Start with blue brushes. in 2017 this was upgraded to a rare Christ Qantus, with 5 blue brushes. TJ-Laser4000-2.jpg TJ-Laser4000.png Wash Depot, Henderson This private wash site didn't have an automatic machine until 2017, when a touch-free PDQ Laserwash 360plus was installed. WashworldHenderson-1.png Washworld Takapuna, Auckland This private site originally had a super rare Ceccato Orion with blue swirly brushes. In 2015, this was replaced with a brand new Istobal M'Nex 22, with blue-striped brushes. MNex3.png MNex2.png Ceccato1.png Ceccato2.png Wash Depot, Greenlane, Auckland This private site originally had a single Washworld High-Velocity touch-free. In 2016-17 this was replaced with a Washworld Razor touch-free. In 2018, a second automatic bay was opened, which is also a Washworld Razor. Razor-1.png WashDepotRazor-1.png WashDepot-2.png WashDepotRazor-2.png Rub-a-Dub Valet Car Wash, Auckland This is one of only two conveyor car washes in New Zealand. This car wash has equipment made by Motor City Wash Works, featuring blue brushes. MCWW-1.jpg MCWW-2.jpg Auto Valet Car Wash, Manukau, Auckland This private wash site has a red Washtec SoftCare with red & yellow swirly brushes. This machine has been operating since at least 2009. AutoValet1.png AutoValet2.png WashPod, Auckland WashPod is a franchise of automated touch-free Car Washes dotted around Auckland. All of these have PDQ Laserwash 360plus's. WashPod.jpg Clean Me, Whangarei This car Wash site did not originally have an automated machine, but one was opened here around 2017. The machine is an Istobal M'Start, with two-tone blue striped brushes. WhangareiCleanMe.png Total Wash, Blenheim This private wash site is brand new, opening in 2019. It has has a Washtec SoftCare'2''' Pro, though sadly it does have rather boring black brushes. Washtec1.png Washtec2.png Tasman Autowash, Nelson This Istobal Wash Facility has a single automatic wash, which is an Istobal M'Nex 22, with dark blue brushes. NelsonAnzac1.png Auto Express Car Wash, Christchurch This brand new site is home to New Zealand's FIRST and ONLY Conveyorised car wash tunnel! The tunnel equipment was made by American manufacturer, Motor City wash Works, featuring Red & Black Brushes as well as a red front-to-back mitter. It also features a brush-drying system, which uses grey-black brushes. Wash4.png Wash3.jpg Wash2.jpg Wash1.jpg Canterbury Car & Dog Wash, Christchurch This site is not related to the one in Napier. This car wash centre is home to a single automatic machine alongside it's self-wash bays. It has a Washtec Softcare Evo, which appears to be made to Mobil specifications, with blue brushes. I don't usually include car washes I've not actually visited on this wiki, but as there was a pretty good photo on their website, I couldn't resist! CBury.jpg CBury2.jpg.png Wash HQ, Christchurch This Istobal Wash facility in Napier has one automatic car wash alongside it's self-wash bays. The automatic car wash is an Istobal M'Start, with Blue & Yellow Brushes WashHQChch.png WashHQChch2.png Car Wash 24/7, Queenstown This car wash site is an Istobal Wash Facility and has two automatic Car Washes. One is a brush wash, which is an Istobal M'Start with Blue & Grey brushes. The other is a touch free, which is an Istobal Tracer, the first one in NZ. QueenstownBoth1.jpg QTwonMStart1.jpg QTownTracer1.jpg The Clean Crawford, Dunedin This private wash site has one automatic bay, which has an older Washtec SoftCare Evo with blue brushes, similar to those used by Mobil. This has been here since at least 2007. TheCleanCrawford-1.png TheCleanCrawford-2.png Ezy Clean, Invercargill Built between 2010 and 2017, this small private site has a PDQ Laserwash 360 in its single automatic bay. EzyCleanIV-1.png Ezy Clean, Gore Built in 2017, this private wash site has a single automatic bay, which has a PDQ Laserwash 360plus. EzyClean1.png EzyClean2.png